peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown
You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown is the 37th prime-time animated TV specials based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It first aired on January 18, 1994. Plot This special begins with Snoopy, as the World famous Coach, gettting his football team, The Birds, ready. It consists entirely of Woodstock and his tiny friends. The annoncer says, this game will decide the Eastern Champ for the "AFL" (Animal Football Legue). They are playing the team "The Cats" a ferocious group of cats. The Birds crushed The Cats, 38-0, making them the Eastern champs. The team celbrates by pouring a bottle of "Chirpade" on the coach. Then, Lucy is seen asking Charlie Brown to kick a football. Charlie Brown refused to do it. Lucy then asked him "Are you gonna go threw life no trusting anyone? That's no way to live." Charlie Brown decides, she's right, and tries to kick the ball, until Peppermint Patty comes, with Marcie, Franklin, and Linus, and tells Charlie Brown and Lucy, there wil be a football, punt pass and kick contast, and first prize wins a new bycycle, and a trip to the super bowl, and they should all enter. While Lucy is looking at the poster for it, Charlie Brown relizes, now is his chance to kick the football, and runs up to kick it, but Lucy pulls it away. While Charlie Brown and Linus are practicing for the contest, they notice a very pretty girl, who catches Linus's attention. They both walk over to her, and introduce themselves to her. The girl says her name is Melody-Melody, and has been watching them. They flirt with her, and take her out for hot fudge sundaes. They then try to impress, and try to tell how they'll be entering the punt-and-kick contest. Melody says she will be rooting for them at the contest. Then, comes a quick time out for more animal action! This time, it is The Birds, against The Dogs, to figure out, which team will be going to the Super Bowl. Once again, The Birds crushed The Dogs, this time 58-0. It was then onto the World Championship, but not until another drink of Chirpade, poured onto the coach. Then came the punt-and-kick contest. Charlie Brown and Linus see Melody watching them, and they argue who Melody came to watch. The annoncer annonces every player, and every player got a better score than the next one, except for Marcie who didn't want to kick the football (Because the football didn't do anything to deserve being kicked). Then Charlie Brown goes. He scored more points then anyone so far, and it Peppermint Patty, says, "That probably wins it for Chuck." But then, Linus went, and he beat Charlie Brown's score. Linus then got so excited because, he thinnks he won. But then the annoncer annonces the last contestint, Miss Melody Melody! This got Charlie Brown and Linus confused. They thought Melody came to watch them play, and not enter the contest. Melody goes, and beats Linus's score. Linus got so upset. He admitted to Charlie Brown that he was in-love with her. Melody wins the new bycycle and the tickets to the Super Bowl, leaving Charlie Brown and Linus in shock. Then comes the AFL World Championship. It was The Birds, against the Bisons. The annoncer even admited he doubts the birds have a chance against the bison. The game begins, and Lucy comes onto the feild, and tells Snoopy he is a horrible coach, and his team will get crushed. But once again, The Birds crushed the other team, 62-0. The birds were then the World Champions! The birds then celebrate once more by pourinng Chirpade.........all over Lucy. The special ends with Charlie Brown and Linus at the wall. Linus says, he is so upset that the girl of his dreams beat him in the contest. He says he will not trust anyone ever again. Charlie Brown told him, "You're sister says we can;t go through life doubting everyone. We have to learn to trust each other." Lucy then comes to them holding a football, to which Charlie Brown says, "I can't stand it." Voice Cast Jimmy Guardino - Charlie Brown John Christian Graas - Linus / Kid Who Yells Molly Dunham - Lucy Haley Peel - Peppermint Patty Nicole Fisher - Marcie Crystal Kuns - Melody-Melody Steve Stoliar - Annoucer Bill Melendez - Snoopy / Woodstock Notes *Every player on the birds team is named after a famous football player (Unitas, Csonka, etc...) or a United States president (Polk, Tyler) *Melody-Melody wins the Punt, Pass & Kick contest wearing a Dallas Cowboys uniform. Less than two weeks later, the Cowboys won Super Bowl XXVIII, which happened to air on NBC. Charlie Brown wore the uniform of the Cowboys' chief rivals at the time, the San Francisco 49ers. *Pig-Pen's uniform is the only one which was never worn by an NFL team; his Green Bay Packers uniform consisted of a dark-gold helmet & pants and a dark blue jersey (this design was proposed by Packers management in the early 1990s, but due to overall fan dislike, it was rejected) *Marcie and Franklin are given last names in this special - Johnson and Armstrong, respectively; however, these cannot be considered canon, as Charles Schulz never gave them last names in the strip. These names are not used in any other special either. *This is the only time that Peter Robbin's screaming is not used when Charlie Brown tries to kick the football. *Snoopy does not interact with Charlie Brown in this special. *Sally doesn't appear in this special. *This special was avaible to purchase as a promotional VHS tape from Shell Gas stations. *This was the only Peanuts TV special to have aired on NBC. External links You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV specials Category:Sports